jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Once Upon a Dream (LionAdventurers Style)
''Once Upon a Dream (LionAdventurers Style) ''is a fan made parade made by Chris the Lion. Floats Dreams of Inagunation The float formerly was named Dreams of Imagination, and it appears to be based on a giant storybook lying on the bottom of the float. Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse stand in the basket of a giant hot air balloon shaped like the sun. They have anchored down on a giant purple crescent moon which sits on the back of the float. Donald Duck stands in the center on a revolving platform, while Goofy rests on the back of a pile of books, blowing bubbles. Pluto along with Chip and Dale lead the float. From July 9-11, extra characters performed around this float at the request of a VIP guest, such as Chris the Lion, Quinn the Hippo, Katelyn the Sorceress in Training, and Mara the Dragon Girl, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Bear and Br'er Fox. Dreams of Laughter This float is a combination of Alice in Wonderland and Pinocchio. A line of walking playing cards leads the float, followed by the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, and the Queen of Hearts. A larger-than-life Alice is trapped in the White Rabbit's cottage, with her arms and legs sticking out, and her face visible in the house. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum stand on her , while the March Hare precariously balances on a giant teacup Alice holds in her hand. The Cheshire Cat, The Caterpillar, and other decorate the float. On the other side, Pinocchio dances below Jiminy Cricket who is perched on a high tower with marionette puppets jumping up and down (really bungee-jumping trapeze artists, similar to those in Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams). And It also as the Glitter Force and the Jungle Fury. Dreams of Friendship Another giant storybook makes up this view, serving as a divider for the two different themes, Toy Story 2 and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Green Army Men lead the parade and Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Rex (sculpted by Nick Petronzio), Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Green Army Man, RC Car, Etch-a-Sketch, Mr. Spell, and the Little Green Men trapped in their spaceship adorn the float. The other side features Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh standing outside his preparing for a special party, with plenty of carrot pots scattered throughout the float. Piglet& Eeyore follow playing chase with Tigger, who bounces around wearing jumping stilts. and Mordecai,Rigby,Gumball and Darwin also appear. Dreams of Fantasy This float is up of Peter Pan and Mary Poppins, Adventure Time, How To Train Your Dragon, ''and ''Dumbo. Dreams of Power his float features the Disney Villains. The float is led by flame dancers who juggle and use poi. The peak of Bald Mountain comes into view with the giant demon Chernabog perching on top. Jafar in his cobra form slithers along at the front. On the right-hand side, Maleficent and The Evil Queen send daunting looks at guests. On the opposite side, Hades fumes at the guests and Scar lurks in the shadows with crazed eyes. Perching on the back of the float is the sea witch Ursula and other villains like Hawk Moth, Mayura, Anti Pops, Gumbald, The Beast , the Phantoms,Shere Khan and Lengu the Leopard and many more. Dreams of Adventures A giant, old tree makes up this float, which includes characters from The Lion King and The Jungle Book,Tarzan,Madagascar,Animal Jam,Marsupilami,Zootopia,The Wild ''and Wild Kratts''. Simba sits on Pride Rock at the front of the tree, with giraffes and ostriches leading. Rafiki stands on the rock just before the tree, with Timon & Pumbaa behind the tree. Various animals from those 2 films are visible in the tree's branches, including Kaa the snake and Shere Khan. The back portion is King Louie's temple, where he and Baloo dance. Dreams of Romance The Little Mermaid, Aladdin,Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, Miraculous Ladybug,Over the Garden Wall, and More HTTYD and Animal Jam made up this float. Video Category:Parades Category:LionAdventures